A Little Blurry
by Zyra M
Summary: For their tenth anniversary Han and Leia enjoy some time away without their kids, but with a little more alcohol than they had intended. Revised from version previously posted on hanandleiafanficwriters blog.


"What did you say this stuff is again?" Leia asked as she took another sip of the deep purple liquid in her glass.

"Some kind of local liquor the locals swear by," Han replied.

They were lounging on a large couch in the suite of a resort they decided to visit for their tenth anniversary. They'd left their three kids behind with their aunt and uncle, and it was their first opportunity to be alone in quite a while.

"It's really sweet," Leia said as she licked her lips. Han had to agree. It was certainly sweeter than most liquor he was used to consuming. You almost couldn't even tell it had any alcohol.

Leia was leaning up against him, more relaxed than Han had seen her in months. She surprised him by sitting up and starting to cross the room. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Just the 'fresher, don't you worry," she said as she smiled back at him and then leaned over to place her glass on the table, stumbling slightly as she lost her balance.

Han sat up a little and held his arm out to catch her, but she caught herself first. "Whoa, you okay there, sweetheart or are you going to need an escort?"

"I'm fine," she said, swatting his hand away playfully.

"I'm not sure, you seem a little tipsy there."

She turned and stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. "I am not tipsy. I've hardly had anything to-" she was briefly interrupted by a hiccup and then finished her sentence, "drink."

Han smirked knowingly at her and then decided to let it go for now. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the next room, and Han grabbed his drink and took another sip. The liquid was far from his usual taste, but he had been talked into trying it by one of the locals and it was not the worst thing he'd ever tasted. Downing the last of his glass he then picked up the bottle to add a little more.

After filling his glass and taking another sip, he glanced at the back of the bottle, noticing the alcohol content. Given the excessive sweetness of the liquor he had assumed that it would be fairly low, so he was more than slightly surprised when he noted that in fact it was quite the opposite. He smiled a little, and thought to himself that it was a good thing they hadn't planned on going anywhere else that evening.

"What's so funny?" Leia asked as she returned from the 'fresher and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Just noticing that this stuff is a little stronger than you'd think based on the taste. Take a look," he said as he handed her the bottle.

She took it and studied the label before her eyebrows raised and she turned to look at him. "That is a lot more potent than I was expecting."

"Told ya," he said as he took the bottle back and put it down on the table. "I think maybe both of us should call it a night on this stuff."

"I'm surprised it hasn't kicked in yet. I don't think I've had this much alcohol in my system since before we had the kids."

"Nah," Han disagreed. "It was more recent than that. In fact I think it's probably why we even had Anakin in the first place."

She couldn't keep herself from smiling. "No, no, definitely not. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, and you looked incredibly handsome that night."

"And how do I look tonight?" he asked, pulling her closer.

She took a moment to consider her answer, brown eyes scanning him quickly before she answered. "A little blurry."

"Hmmm... maybe that's a good thing so I don't look any older than when you first met me."

"Why would that be a good thing?" she asked before she brought her hands up against his cheeks. "This is still my favorite face."

"Now I'm sure you've had too much to drink because you are hardly ever this nice to me."

Her eyes scanned his face before she replied again. "I think I'm in the mood to be even nicer to you as the night goes along."

He arched an eyebrow and before he could even wonder what she meant she leaned in to kiss him, and he could taste the sweet liquid on her tongue. Her lips moved across his jawline and started nibbling on his ear, sending a shiver down his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm seducing you," she said breathily into his ear. "Is it working?"

"It's worked every other time so far," he said and she laughed a little before he felt her tongue in his ear. "I forgot you get a little worked up when you've been drinking."

"And you don't?"

"I don't need a drink to be worked up, sweetheart."

She moved her lips back across his jaw and pressed her forehead against his, her hand gently caressing the back of his neck. "That's one of the many things I love about you." Then she pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily and moved to straddle his lap.

Han could feel his head spinning, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was the alcohol or the sudden lack of oxygen to his brain brought on by his wife's mouth against his and the movements of her lower body against his groin. He decided it didn't matter.

Several minutes later, Leia pulled her face away and said, "I think we should move to the bedroom."

It took Han a moment for his vision to come into focus when he opened his eyes to see Leia, face slightly flushed, giving him that look that always told him quite clearly that it was going to be a very, very good night. Rather than responding, he simply lifted her off his lap and then grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the bedroom.

"Ow!" she said at the same time he heard a slight thud and felt her catching herself on his arm.

"You okay?" he asked as he turned to see she had apparently tripped on the corner of the couch.

She collapsed against his shoulder and began giggling. Leia was not often one to giggle, but alcohol tended to make her a little... sillier than normal.

"Sorry," she whispered when she looked up at him.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"Shhhh..." she said, bringing a finger to her lips. "We don't want to wake the kids."

"The kids aren't here," he whispered.

"Oh," she said, seeming genuinely surprised. "Good, those little monsters are always interrupting us."

"Not tonight, sweetheart, I promise. Tonight we have time to be very, very thorough."

Her face lit up and he pulled her along again and she followed eagerly. "I love it when you're thorough."

Once in the room Han let Leia's hand go so he could pull his shirt over his head while she lied down on the bed and stared dreamily up at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"I do love watching you get undressed but really I'm trying to stop the room from spinning."

"Oh, no," Han said as he cast his boots aside and then climbed to hover over her on his hands and knees on the bed. "You need to hang in there, because I have some fun ideas for tonight." He got really quiet and just stared at her for a moment before rolling onto his side to face her, his head on the pillow next to hers.

"Your head is spinning too, isn't it."

His lip curled up into a smile. "Only enough to make things interesting."

He leaned in and started kissing her again, slow and deep. They continued like that for a while, clothes slowly coming off, hands lazily moving across now-bare skin. Han finally pulled away to look at Leia's face, her eyes a little glassy and staring at him intently. "Do I still look a little blurry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, you just look like your usual, handsome self. Do I look blurry?"

"No," he said, his voice low and rumbling. "Beautiful."

Her smile was enough to kill him sometimes. "That's just the booze talking. You're not the only one who's gotten older."

His thumbs stroked her cheeks and he got a very serious look on his face before he replied. "You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love you."

"You get really mushy when you've been drinking."

He nodded in agreement. "I definitely do." Then he leaned in and kissed her again, slowly rolling her onto her back and settling himself on top of her. His fingers traced along her skin and caused her to shiver. "You feel a little chilly," he said as he kissed his way down her neck."

"Mmmm," she agreed. "I'm almost always a little chilly."

"Here," he said as he leaned back and pulled the sheet to cover both of them. "Just for a few minutes though, because I'm sure you won't need it for long." He winked at her and she smiled back before he kissed his way down her body, disappearing under the sheet.

Leia gently parted her legs to make room for him as she felt him getting lower and lower, his head making a lump in the sheet that was almost enough to distract her from the pleasant sensations Han was causing underneath. She lay back with her arms above her head, letting out a sigh and shutting her eyes, the dizziness from the alcohol still affecting her. She lost track of time before she realized Han had stopped doing what he had been doing and instead she felt his head resting on her thigh, laying motionless.

She brought her hands down and placed them on his sheet-covered head. "You all right under there?"

Immediately his head popped up, which only made her laugh before she lifted the sheet to look down at him questioningly. "I'm fine, just..." He trailed off a little before he emerged from under the sheet and collapsed on his side next to her again, his head resting heavily on the pillow.

"Still dizzy?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Though at this angle she was relieved that she could also rest her head on her own pillow, turning on her side to face him.

"Just a little," he replied, looking apologetic and slightly disheveled as his hair was stickig out in multiple directions.

"Me, too," she said, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. "You're kind of cute when you're trying not to throw up," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm not gonna throw up," he protested. "I think we just need to figure out a way to do this where I don't have to lift up my head. I don't think I'm going to be as thorough tonight as I thought."

Always being a problem solver, Leia pushed him on his back and rolled on top of him. "Well, let me see what I can do."

His eyes lit up as it appeared he had some idea what he was in for. Her legs straddled him and she leaned down to capture his lips with hers once again, and suddenly he was dizzy for an entirely different reason. His hands moved up her back and she moved slowly on top of him in a familiar rhythm that had never failed to get him going. Before he knew what was happening her hand found him and he slipped inside, letting out an involuntary groan before she continued her slow, sensual movements on top of him. "I love it when you're in the mood to be extra nice to me."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him and hold him close. His hands warm hands slid along the soft skin on her back to aid her as she slowly moved her hips against him for what felt like an eternity. He had been married to her for ten years, and had ten years worth of moments such as this one and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was, or how much more he seemed to love her every day.

Finally releasing his lips her mouth moved along his cheek until he could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered, "I have a confession to make." At this point his brain wasn't functioning particularly well, but there was something about her voice that always brought him back to reality. "I'm in love with you."

His arms wrapped even more tightly around her as he pulled her somehow even closer. "Now who's the mushy one?" he asked. He was having trouble catching his breath now as she continued to move against him. "You know what? I'm in love with you, too."

He could somehow feel her smile against his neck. "I'm so glad to hear it. Especially because maybe you won't be mad at me when I tell you I need to lie down again."

"Wait," he protested, not quite sure he was hearing her right but before he could stop her she rolled off to his side and rested her head against the pillow again. This wasn't exactly how he had envisioned this particular evening going. When their eyes met, all they could do was smile and erupt into laughter. "I'm sorry," Leia said as she tried and failed to compose herself.

"It's ok," he replied, still laughing himself.

She had been facing him on the bed, and then moved to roll onto her back. But she had misjudged how close she was to the edge, and let out a yelp as she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

Han sat up quickly, wincing as his head throbbed but attempting to ignore it. "Leia!" he yelled as he moved to look over the edge of the bed on the floor, but his brief concern was eased as he saw her curled up on her side shaking with laughter.

He smiled and laughed himself, "You all right down there?"

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, both still unable to hold back their laughter. After taking a few deep breaths she was finally able to speak again. "I'm guessing this is the most irresistible you've ever found me."

"It's maybe not the most graceful I've ever seen you, but you're naked and smiling at me, so I've definitely seen worse. Come on," he said as he got out of bed and leaned down to help her up. "It's been a while since I got to rescue my princess. Let me save you from that terrible floor and carry you to this wonderful bed."

He swept her up into his arms and was relieved that the bed was directly next to them, because his balance certainly wasn't at its best, and he set her down as quickly as he could and climbed back in next to her.

"You think we should give up? Leia asked, her hand coming up to cup his cheek warmly. "If we aren't careful one of us might wind up actually getting hurt."

"Worth the risk," he said quite seriously, her brown eyes still staring longingly into his. "And we can just stay in the middle of the bed. Now let's see if we can do this without lifting our heads up too much. Come here," he said as he pulled her close against him, his hand resting against her lower back and holding her tightly.

"Oh," she said, the laughter being replaced by excitement. "This just might work."

He nodded at her and replied, "I think we can make it work," and then he resumed where they had left off, slowly moving against her and then leaning in to kiss her again. "See?"

She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around him, moving slowly and dreamily. Her head was still spinning but she shut her eyes and tried to just enjoy the pleasant sensations; the touch and warmth of Han's body against hers, the sound of his voice as he occasionally rumbled words of encouragement into her ear.

A while later, when they were both spent, they were lying still and simply holding each other.

His lips moved down her neck and she sighed against him. "You sure that after ten years of this you're not tired of me?"

"Do I seem tired of you?" Han asked, pulling her even closer.

"I don't know, you can't even lift your head up right now."

He had been nuzzling her neck and she felt his breath there as he laughed. "Minor setback. If I could spend a hundred years with you, I'd still want more."

"You're just saying that because you're still a little drunk. And also probably because we just had sex."

"Have I ever said anything I didn't really mean?"

"No," she conceded, although she could tell he knew she was only teasing him. "And maybe this is just the alcohol in me talking but I love you so much, and every day I'm still glad that you found me on that Death Star. Even though I know you wanted to just leave me there."

Han's face paled. "You knew that?"

She nodded. "Luke told me. 'Better her than me,' I think he said."

"Sweetheart, you know I didn't..."

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhhh. I know. I think you've risked your life for me enough times since that I know that you never meant that. Just you being your usual, defiant self."

"I need to thank your brother again for making me go get you."

"I have one more thing to say to you," she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"And what's that?"

"That alcohol is making my head spin so much, if I don't go to sleep soon I am probably going to be sick."

"Come over here," he said as he rolled onto his back and pulled her in so she could lie her head on his chest. "No drinking tomorrow night. It's our last night alone and we're going to make it count."

"I think I can agree with you on that one. Happy anniversary," she said, now barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Same to you," he replied before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
